


Grav

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Multi, Space Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam and Dean's colleagues on the Nautilus have a got a little betting pool going: who will get with Kevin Tran first - Dean or Sam?





	Grav

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Dean Kevin Sam.

“There’s a pool going,” Dean told Sam as he drifted by his bunk.

“Oh god,” Sam groaned. “Look, can you put my gravity back on?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever.” Despite his grumpiness, Dean pushed over to the grav button and turned the room’s gravity back on.

There was a thud as Dean hit the floor and Sam finally unlocked his bed restraints. “Thanks.” Sam pushed his sheets back and got out of his bunk. “So, you gonna tell me what this damn bet is or what?”

Taking a deep breath, Dean held up his hands, as if anticipating that he’d need to placate Sam. “Which of us will get with the new engineer first.”

“Tran?”

Dean grinned. “The very same.”

Sam ducked his head, blushing. He’d had his eye on Kevin, may have been talking to him more than he did to most newbies. People had obviously noticed—he was notorious for keeping to himself.

“Crap—are you blushing?”

“No comment.”

Dean was notorious for talking with everyone and flirting with anything sentient that came his way. Including the ship’s computer.

“Well, whatever. I’ve put a hundred shells on you getting with him first. So, time to bust out your Romeo moves, man. Because my little brother is getting laid.”

***

“DAMMIT, THROW ME THAT DAMN CUTTER!” Dean yelled as the space vampire drifted towards him.

Sam seized the cutter and spun it towards his brother while picking up one for himself. Kevin was at his back and there was no way Sam was letting the younger man get hurt. Powering up his weapon, Sam checked Dean had his cutter, before cutting off the head of the vampire drifting towards him and Kevin. The vampire’s head detached in a flash of neon orange light.

Thick goblets of black blood bunched around the decapitated body as it floated. Sam swung his cutter towards the vampire by Dean, but his brother was fine. Dean’s cutter shot at the space vampire, slicing its head clean off in a glow of orange.

The two space vampires had been, until recently, fellow crew mates on the Nautilus. Sam didn’t know them well, but Dean looked sad as he surveyed their bodies. It took a bite to be turned.

“We should… we should make our way to the bridge,” Kevin said in a lightly shaking voice.

Sam turned to look at Kevin, eyes sweeping over him to make sure he was okay, and nodded. He liked the way that Kevin’s blue and red uniform hugged his thighs. But it wasn’t the time for Sam to think about that.

***

The bridge had three space vampires. Sam and Dean took them out with extreme prejudice. It was Kevin who got into the Nautilus’s systems and carried out the ship’s containment procedure.

With all air removed from everywhere bar the bridge, a ship wide immolation program kicked in. Fire scorched everywhere bar the bridge. All critical systems were in spaces too small for any remaining vampires, and out of reach of the flames. Through flame proofed camera systems, Dean, Sam and Kevin watched their former crew mates get burned to a crisp.

Once the program was done. The three of them had to wait twenty four hours to ensure they didn’t develop symptoms.

***

“Rise and shine,” Dean hollered, waking Sam from his sleep. It was the second day since they’d run the immolation program.

Neither Dean, Sam or Kevin had turned, and so the Nautilus was on course to a space station where people on higher pay grades could deal with the result of what had happened. Sam had forgotten about the pool that had been running on the three of them until Kevin and him stopped mid chess game, and looked at each other.

Dean was sat beside them, going through systems on a data tablet when he seemed to catch up with how quiet things had gotten. The brothers exchanged a look as Kevin looked at them with wide eyes.

“Sam, Dean,” Kevin whispered. “Kiss me.”

Not needing any further prompting, Sam reached for Kevin and pulled him into a hot and eager kiss. And then Dean pulled Kevin to him. They kept going like that, making themselves dizzy and then somehow the grav button got pushed. Making out in zero-G was tough.

Fucking in zero-G was almost impossible. The lube didn’t want to co-operate.

But worst of all: Dean had no one to collect shells from.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
